1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steam-supplying apparatus for hairdressing and beauty care.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, to conduct permanent wave or hair dye, hair is heated by far infrared radiation after treatment with chemicals, or naturally dried to finish. And, to conduct facial beauty care, a face is treated with steam or left for about 20 minutes after entirely smeared with face lotion.
And, a conventional steam-supplying apparatus for hairdressing and beauty care is constructed as to boil water under atmospheric pressure to generate vapor (steam without pressure) applied to hair or the face.
However, in the conventional steam-supplying apparatus for hairdressing and beauty care, the vapor (in natural rising state) only partially contacts the face, and uniform finish of the entire face is difficult. Further, it is difficult to utilize the vapor because near an outlet of the vapor is too hot to come close, and the vapor does not reach for the face when the outlet is distant from the face. And, the hair is damaged because the time that the hair is exposed to the chemicals and heat is long.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a steam-supplying apparatus for hairdressing and beauty care with which finishing time of hairdressing and beauty care is greatly shortened, damage to the hair and skin of the face and body is reduced as much as possible, and blowing of high-temperature water drops is restricted to prevent burn on the skin.